


Once upon a time

by Tolazytocomeupwithaname



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolazytocomeupwithaname/pseuds/Tolazytocomeupwithaname
Summary: When Yaz has to look after her younger cousin the Doctor handles the all important bedtime story.





	Once upon a time

“Once upon a time there was a little girl. Well I say little but by human standards she was actually quite old. Still she came from a species that live for a long long time so even though she was in her mid nineties she was still stuck in a strange position where she thought herself an adult but the world around her still thought of her as a child.”

“What? Like someone put a curse on her? “ came the piping voice of Yaz’s younger cousin. Afraid of being caught spying on what felt like a weirdly private moment. 

“No this is an experience all children have. You’ll experience it too before you’re much older.” 

The response was too quiet for Yaz to hear but the Doctor continued with her story.

“The people around the little girl thought she was strange and that made her very unhappy so she did the most sensible thing she could considering the situation. She found that silly, impossible grown up that loved her very much that every child has in their lives.”

“I’m not sure I have one of those”

The Doctor made a considering noise. “Maybe you just haven't looked hard enough.”

“I guess”

“Anyway in the little girls case this person was her grandfather. He listened to her problem and told her he understood because everyone thought he was very strange too. After a bit of thought he came up with a very sensible solution. They needed to run away and have an adventure.”

“That doesn’t sound sensible.”

“Nonsense it was very sensible. Of course the grandfather was old enough that he’d already had all the adventures that were to be had close to home so the pair decided to steal a spaceship from a museum.” 

“What. I thought they were the good guys. Good guys don’t steal stuff and besides. You don’t get spaceships in museums.”

“This one was. She was very bored just sitting there gathering dust so she wanted to go on an adventure too. Don’t look like that. It’s true I promise. And the little girl wasn’t just a good guy thought. She was the best little girl in the whole universe.”

“What about the grandfather?”

“What about him?”

“Was he a good guy too?”

“He was worried about the spaceship getting lonely and he loved his granddaughter very much. So they stole the spaceship and went lots of adventures. 

Eventually they found a brilliant little planet. Let’s call it Terra. The people on this planet looked just like the ones at home but they were much more fun. The grandfather and the little girl decided that this would be the perfect place to have adventures. They liked it so much there thay made up new more alien sounding names so they could blend in with the humans.They even found a little school for the little girl to go to. That way she could make friends with the alien children.”

“And they didn’t think she was strange?”

“Oh they thought she was very strange. But this time it wasn’t scary. Because she didn’t feel like she had to fit in being strange was suddenly fun. Two of her teachers thought she looked like she was having such fun being strange that they decided to go on adventures too.”

“What? Just like that?”

“Well, there was a bit of a misunderstanding first and they took a little bit of convincing but soon all four of them where having adventures on all sorts of alien planets and the grandfather didn’t have to go back to his home planet for years and years and even when he did he didn’t stay there for very long.”

“What about the little girl? Did she go back too?”

“She did what all little girls do in the end. She grew up.”

“Did she keep going on adventures? Even when she was grown up?”

“I’m sure she did. But her grandfather knew she was too old to go adventuring with him anymore even if she’d never admit it. He left her on Terra so she could have a more grown up kind of adventure.”

“But he still came to visit her, right?”

“I’m sure he meant to. But he got busy. There were lots more adventures to be had and thinking about the little girl always made him too sad.”

“That’s silly. I’m not sure I like this grandfather after all.”

“Yeah” the Doctor agreed sounding so heartbroken that it took everything Yaz had not to reveal herself and comfort her friend. “I’m not sure I do either”


End file.
